


The Lazuli house

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The everyday life of the Lazuli family
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day. Lapis was sitting on the couch reading. She glanced at the clock. 1Pm. Peridot would be home any minute. Normally Lapis would be thrilled. Today it was different. She had to tell Peridot something. Something she wasn't going to like. Lapis' parents were moving in . Lapis knew Peridot would try to act like it didn't bother her but Lapis knew it would. 

Lapis was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Peridot imeadtly walked over to Lapis and hugged her. Lapis hugged her back. "How was your day at work?" she asked. "Its been worse" Peridot replied. Lapis knew it would be a bad idea to not tell her now. "Peri, my parents are moving in" Lapis stated. "W-what" Peridot stuttered. "I know, it kills the point of me moving in with you but we don't have enough money for a. rest home." Lapis replied. 

"It's fine Lapis. It's your family." Peridot said. "Are you sure" Lapis asked. Peridot nodded. Lapis smiled and hugged her. Peridot hugged her back. "When is she coming?" Peridot asked. "Tomorrow morning" Lapis answered. Peridot was clearly uncomfortable. "Peri-baby don't lie to me, if your uncomfortable with my parents being here just say so" Lapis stated. "I'm fine.....I'm completely fine" She responded.

In reality she was not fine. While she hated lying to Lapis she couldn't tell her she couldn't let her parents live here. She'd have to deal with it. For Lapis.

The next morning was tiring. The two spent a hour taking Lapis' parents stuff to their room. Mike shook his head in disapproval when Peridot stopped to take a break. Peridot rather have his disapproval than to pass out. 

Peridot then went to work and came home four hours later. Mike and Lapis' mom Maria were no where to be found. Upon further investigation she found Lapis passed out in their room. Out of instinct Peridot ran over to see if she was okay. Thankfully she was. She passed out from exhaustion.

This was gonna get old fast


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot woke up because of noise in the kitchen. She had always been a light sleeper but this was ridiculous. It was 2am and someone was in the kitchen. Peridot glanced to her left. Lapis was still asleep. Tonight was one of the rare ones where she actually looked comfortable. Peridot sighed and closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep. The noise continued. She ignored it.......silence.........the noise continued. 

Peridot was getting annoyed. "That's it" she whispered to herself. She got up and went to the kitchen. Mike was raiding the cabinets. "Sir, it's 2 in the morning why are you up" Peridot asked. "I could ask you the same thing" he replied. "You woke me up, now answer my question" Peridot responded. "What is this a crime scene?" Mike asked sarcastically. Peridot rolled her eyes and went back to bed. The noise must've woke Lapis up because she looked at Peridot and asked "What was that about?"

"Your dad is stealing our food." Peridot said. Lapis chuckled."He needs to eat to" Lapis said. "At 2am" Peridot replied bluntly. Lapis sighed. "You seem upset". "I am" Peridot responded. "What's wrong" The older gem inquired. "First they make us move their stuff, now your dad is waking us up at 2am because he doesn't know how to get a bowl of chips at a reasonable volume" She explained. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot. "Calm down. They'll be dead soon." Lapis said. That caused Peridot to laugh. "Dang Lapis, didn't know you could be that cold". Lapis laughed too.

Peridot woke up again two hours later to get ready for work. Everything went like it normally would until she was 2 miles down the road. She got a phone call from Maria. "Hello" she answered trying to be polite. "Where's the tv remote" Maria asked. 

Calling her at work to ask a stupid question.....this was getting old fast.

**Author's Note:**

> more coming soon!!


End file.
